peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 April 1994 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-04-09 ; Comments * Tracklisting *...cuts in... *Sebadoh: On The Rebound (7") Domino RUG 17 *Yellow Car: Dundee High (7" - the Punk Kiss EP) Three Lines *Pavement: Unfair (album - Crooked Rain Crooked Rain) Big Cat UK ABB 56 *''JP - "I think I've been misleading you in past editions of John Peel's Music from BFBS when I played you records by somebody who I claimed was called Victoria Eleison because, eh, well I look through the line-up and there's nobody called Victoria Eleison who's involved with it at all. But it does say on the front, Julian Fulueto and Simon Mayelo production, presentant Victoria Eleison, and that's written in biggest letters, avec Fale Fale Japonais dans Massulene Oungafoulou, so I mean, what are you supposed to believe from all this, but as I say when you look at the musicians, Efale is there, and Fale Fale Japonais and Joli Bakia Men and Melembe Chante, Mabusele, Comba Rhythmique Juju Chette, I could go through the whole thing, and given half the chance, would do, BUT there's nobody called Victoria Eleison, so to be perfectly honest with you I don't know who this is by at all, after all of this..."'' *Victoria Eleison: Bintu Ngimbe *''Victoria Eleison is in fact the name of the orchestra....'' *Electric Prunes: Kyrie Eleison (album - Mass In F Minor) Reprise RS 6275 *Unsane: 455 (album - Total Destruction) City Slang EFA 04926-1 *Ethiopian Iration Blood Relatives & Idren: Elders And Deacons (12" - This Foundation) Greensleeves GRED 21 *Plastic Venus: Lola (7") Dentist DENT003 *Rabbit In The Moon: Phase 1 - First Contact (12" - Phases Of An Out-Of-Body Experience) Hardkiss HK 005 *Jawbox: Breathe (album - For Your Own Special Sweetheart) City Slang EFA 04932-1 *Big John Greer: I'm The Fat Man (v/a album - Fat! Fat! Fat! 18 Blubberin' Boppers) Blubba 48.48.48. *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Naw. E. Pimp (album - Tatay) Ankst ANKST CD047 *Speedy J: Beam Me Up! *''news at 2:47:00 suggesting first 6 minutes of programme missing'' *Flatback 4: Handshaker (EP - Syringe) *Pixies: Levitate Me (album - Come On Pilgrim) 4AD MAD 709 *Harvey Sid Fisher: Moonchild (album - Astrology Songs) Amarillo AM-585 *Nine-L: Looking For Lord Lucan (12") Metatone METONE 5 *Dodgems: Lord Lucan Is Missing (v/a album - Vaultage 78 - Two Sides Of Brighton) Attrix RB/03 LP *Camille Howard: Solo Mio Boogie (album - Rock Me Daddy]]: Ace / Specialty *Shellac: Doris (7" - Uranus) Touch And Go TG124 *Hassidic New Wave: Debka (v/a album - Klezmer 1993 New York City - The Tradition Continues On The Lower East Side) Knitting Catory Works KFW 123 *Breed: Wonderful Blade (12") Clawfist HUNKA 22T *Schism: Reflect (12") Diatomyc DT 007 *Jerry Lee Lewis: Down The Line *''JP - "I've been listening to the new Madder Rose LP, they're great favourites in our house, particularly with our Thomas, but he admitted, or agreed with me that the current single was a little disappointing. A bit clinical, a little over-produced, perhaps, a little neat, it does happen to you when you get involved with major labels. I've nothing against major labels per se, I mean a lot of people who run Indie labels are pretty disagreeable folk! But at the same time, there does seem to be a kind of cleansing process that bands go through, the result of that the things they produce really don't have that kind of edge which they had previously. But nevertheless, having said that, there are some tracks from the Madder Rose LP which are worth hearing, he said patronisingly." John '' *Madder Rose: What Holly Seeks (album - Panic On) Atlantic 7567-82581-1 *Prince Far I & The Arabs: Long Life (album - Cry Tuff Dub Encounter Chapter 1) *Earthmen: Momentum (album - Teen Sensations) Seed 14241-1 *Oroonies: Girls Of Alexandria (album - Of Hoof And Horn) Demi Monde DMLP 1027 File ;Name *Dat_045_JP_BFBS-940402+940409.mp3 ;Length *3:46:32 (from 1:56:05) ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:BFBS